


Normal again

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Starsky, I didn't want to give you the bad news over the phone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal again

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #29 'normal' since it became a double, shamelessly borrowing an idea from the episode of Buffy with the same title

 

**Normal Again**

by Belladonna

 

Mrs. Starsky, I'm sorry that we've had you come down here immediately. But I didn't want to give you the bad news over the phone.

 

It's your son, David.

 

Sadly, his condition hasn't improved since you've brought him here four years ago after the accident like we'd thought.

 

He again is delusional and unable to fully accept reality.

 

We thought we'd had a breakthrough, that we'd been able to get him back. He seemed to shake off his fantasy, was acting like a normal adult would. And he had been almost ready to finally accept the fact that his partner Hutch isn't real but a figment of his imagination.

 

But now the situation has gotten worse. David seems to have latched onto one of our orderlies.

Since Mr. Hansen has started working with your son, David went back to his original mindset, that all this isn't real. He's substituting Mr. Hansen for Hutch, his partner on the force.

 

David is drifting further into his fantasy world, his delusions that he's living a different life. His phases of lucidity are becoming less and less.

We fear that we might lose him to Hutch and their other life as policemen in BayCity.


End file.
